1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a reservoir in a hydraulic pressure actuating apparatus which requires an accumulator, and more particularly to a reservoir which incorporates an accumulator therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the conventional reservoir, the height of the fluid surface within the reservoir is varied in response to the change of the fluid quantity reserved within the accumulator, so that when the hydraculic fluid is supplied and the fluid quantity is inspected, the hydraulic fluid within the accumulator must be discharged.